1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collection assembly and more particularly to a microcollection container and cap suitable for collecting small quantities of blood from a patient and maintaining the blood in secure fashion for subsequent testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Analytical instrumentation has made it possible to carry out a variety of hematological diagnostic procedures on very small quantities of blood. Because of this, a patient's finger or earlobe, for example, may be punctured and a very small quantity of blood may be rapidly collected into a container for such testing. However, in order to carry out testing and analysis on small quantities of blood, the blood must be rapidly collected prior to any coagulation thereof.
A collection arrangement as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,318, has been provided wherein a cap is configured to fit the top of a microcollection container with the cap having a removable capillary scoop for engaging the puncture site and transferring blood to the container. However, with such an arrangement, if precise positioning is not carried out, capillary action is not initiated or slowed and the collected blood will clot.
Moreover, when a sample is taken with this collection arrangement, blood droplets may be left in and around the top area of the container. When the scoop is removed from the cap and the cap is fitted onto the top of the container, the excess blood may be forced onto the outside surface of the container.